It All Depends On Your Point Of View
by cheri1
Summary: 10Rose with Martha and Donna. Series four reunion. Slight spoiler for series two Torchwood. At last, Rose and the Doctor are reunited. Told from the points of view of all involved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rose

It's funny how life can change in the blink of an eye.

In the blink of an eye, I let go of the lever and was sent hurtling away from the man I loved, towards the gaping hole of "hell." In the blink of an eye, I was rescued by my "dad" and spirited away to the other universe. In the blink of an eye, the gap closed and separated me from the Doctor. In the blink of an eye, the gap closed once more, permanently cutting me off from him forever, just before he was going to say something to me, something I had hoped and dreamed that he would say. But, now I will never know for sure if he was going to say the three words I longed to hear from him.

And…in the blink of an eye, I had done the impossible.

Or rather, _it _was done to me. I had nothing whatsoever to do with the bright flash of light that suddenly surrounded me. I was just walking along minding my own business enjoying a Saturday afternoon at the shops blowing some hard-earned money on clothes and shoes. The next thing I knew it was night, and I was standing in front of some red-haired woman who hadn't been there a moment ago. She seemed as confused as I was, so I knew she couldn't have been responsible for the bright light.

"Oi, did you just see that bright light?" I said to her.

She nodded, so I went up to talk to her. After all, if she had been standing there when the bright light happened, she might know what's going on.

Donna

Okay, that was bizarre.

We are in London investigating a series of disturbances. Apparently, people and things are suddenly just appearing out of nowhere in a flash of white light. Now, once upon a time, I would have dismissed that notion as something out of Star Trek. But, that's before I started traveling with the Doctor. After seeing giant wasps, and Sontarans, and Ood, trust me, I will believe anything you say now. People and things appearing out of nowhere in a flash of light? Okay, Doctor, I'll buy that, where do we start looking? Believe me; I've seen stranger things in my travels with him.

The Doctor had picked up a signal indicating there was some strong activity near Hyde Park and me, and him, and Martha had split up to see if we could pinpoint the location. So, there I was, walking along looking for this bright light, and lo and behold, it happens right in front of me. I am blinded for a second, and when my eyes adjust, I notice this blonde haired woman is standing in front of me, looking completely confused. I don't blame her. Judging from the shopping bag in her hand, she had just been to the shops. I picture her looking through a bunch of shirts, minding her own business, and then the light comes, and she suddenly finds herself in the middle of London. She notices me looking at her.

"Oi, did you just see that bright light?" she says, walking up to me.

I nod.

"Yes, in fact, you might not believe this, but I was actually looking for that light," I tell her.

She gives me an odd look.

"You were? Why?"

I smile.

"This has been happening a lot lately," I explain. "My friends and I have been tracking it and trying to figure out the source."

"Why? Are you from Torchwood?"

I frown. I recognize the name Torchwood, of course, from my encounter with the Racnoss, and the Doctor kinda filled me in a bit more, especially about his friend, Jack. Plus, Martha told me about the time she helped them out when she was with UNIT and filled in for a bloke named Owen, after he became a walking corpse. The way he and Martha had talked about it, I assumed it was a secret organization. Maybe it's not so secret after all.

"Um…no, I'm not," I say. "How do you know about them?"

"I work for them."

I raise my eyebrows. Oh, so that's how she knows about them. Okay, now things make more sense.

"Are you with UNIT?" the woman asks.

"Um…no, I'm not."

"Who are you with then?"

"Um…why do you want to know?"

"I want to know, because if you and your friends are a bunch of idiots out looking for a thrill, then I would stop searching, and go and inform the professionals before you get hurt."

My mouth drops open.

"Not that it matters, but me and my friends are not idiots out looking for a thrill, we are more than qualified to search for these lights," I say, angrily.

"Okay, than who are you then?" the woman says, folding her arms over her chest. "Because if this has been happening to others, I want to join you and help. Now, for the last time, who are you with?"

I sigh. I can tell this woman isn't gonna be satisfied until I tell her who I am, and what I'm doing. Not that it matters anyway. The woman won't know the Doctor or Martha, but I figure if she wants to go see the Doctor and offer her help, then it's up to the Doctor to decide whether or not she can join us. He's the one in charge after all.

"You don't know them, but I'm working with a woman named Martha Jones, and a man called the Doctor," I say.

I pause, and stare at her, confused. The woman suddenly turns whiter than a ghost. My anger is completely forgotten, as I walk towards her. Suddenly, I'm terrified the woman is gonna pass out right in front of me.

"Are you alright?" I ask gently.

I frown. She just mouthed something. Now, I've never been much of a lip reader, but did she just say, my love? Or…maybe it was something else, but I could have sworn that's what she just said. At any rate, I notice that she is deathly pale, and I reach out to grab her arm.

"Are you alright?" I repeat, wondering if I should sit her on the ground, before she falls down.

The woman looks at me, and my confusion intensifies when I see her face. I can see unshed tears in her eyes, and I wonder what the hell is going on. Does this woman know the Doctor and Martha? I notice her trembling, as she swallows hard and looks at me.

"The…the Doctor, where is he?" she asks.

"Um…"

Come to think of it, where _is_ the Doctor? The man is quick. One minute you see him, the next you don't. Personally, I think he should wear a bell, but I have a feeling he wouldn't go for that.

"Um…" I say. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

I gasp, when she seizes my arms.

"Please, take me to him," she begs.

"Um…do you know the Doctor?"

She nods.

"Yes, my name is Rose Tyler. I traveled with him once."

It dawns on me who she is.

"Oh my God, you're Rose?" I said. "The Rose who's stuck in the other universe? That Rose?"

Rose frowns.

"The other universe? What do you mean? I…"

I see her starting to get it.

"Oh my God, I'm back? I'm back! That light carried me over the void?" she says.

"Um, yeah, I guess," I say, not knowing what she means by void. "The light has been bringing people and things into London from somewhere, and I guess it teleported you too."

She puts her hand over her mouth, and I can see the tears finally fall from her eyes.

"Oh God, I'm back. The thing I've been praying for has finally happened."

I gasp when she grabs my arms with such force; it feels like she's squeezing them in two.

"Please," she says, desperately. "Please, whoever you are, take me to him. You gotta find him. I gotta see him, please, take me to him!"

"Alright, geez, don't rip my bleedin' arms off! I'll take you to him!" I say.

Rose instantly lets go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she says, sheepishly. "It's just that I've missed him so much, and I want to see him so badly. Please, we have to find him."

I smile. I remember how distraught the Doctor was over Rose when I first met him. It's nice to know that she loves him just as much as he loves her.

"Alright, who am I to stand in the way of your reunion," I say, holding up my hands. "Come on, we'll find the little bugger. He can't have gone far."

"Oh, thank you, thank you…um, what's your name?"

"Donna. Donna Noble."

She smiles.

"It's so nice to meet you, Donna. I'm so glad the Doctor found others to travel with him. I was terrified he was gonna end up alone. Despite everything that happened, I never wanted him to be alone."

"Well, trust me, not only is he not alone, but I think the poor man is frazzled now after having to deal with me and Martha."

Rose laughs.

"Can't be any more frazzled than he was traveling with me," she says.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," I reply. "Martha and I are a handful. I'm surprised the man hasn't gotten gray hairs from the two of us. But, we can talk about that later. Right now, we have to track him down."

Rose nods, and she, and I turn and head off into the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rose

Oh God, it's too good to be true.

It has to be a dream, a hallucination, a practical joke, anything other than what it looks like. I can't really be back in my own universe after giving up all hope. I often heard the Doctor cursing the universe for being cruel to him, and I never understood what he meant until the universe was cruel to me. As I run, our last conversation echoes in my mind.

_Will I ever see you again?_

_You can't._

Then, I flash back to another conversation with him, and I remember the words…

_Never say never ever. _

I remember several times when I traveled with the Doctor where he encountered things that were supposedly impossible. Things that he never thought would happen in a million years. I should have known that this was another instance where the impossible would become possible. And now, as I run through Hyde Park with Donna searching for him, I firmly believe that impossible should be taken out of the dictionary altogether.

I'm so glad that Donna and Martha are traveling with him now. I never wanted him to be alone. From what I know of his life, the man has been through far too much to go through his lives alone. I hated not being at his side these past two years, but it makes me feel better knowing there were others who looked after him when I could not. I know it's corny, but I truly believe the man needs someone to hold his hand and reassure him that everything is going to be alright. Despite his confident air, he really is just a lonely, little boy inside, and every lonely boy needs a hand to hold, and a shoulder to cry on.

I pick up speed, my heart racing with my legs at the thought of seeing him again. What will he do when he sees me? Will he cry with happiness at seeing me, will he laugh that cute little laugh of his? Or will he push me away?

I slow my speed, as that thought occurs to me. Does he even wants me anymore? It's been almost two years now. What if he's moved on?

I slow even further, as I stare at Donna. What if he's fallen in love with her, or Martha? He wanted me to move on and have a fantastic life. Maybe he's done the same. I stop completely and stand in the shadows, watching as Donna runs on without me. Don't get me wrong, I love the Doctor so much. I've tried to live the fantastic life he wanted for me. I tried to move on and date others, but after him, how could anyone else compare? No one in my mind ever measured up, and all my relationships ended up in disaster. I lean against a tree watching as Donna runs on. She hasn't even noticed I'm not there. Maybe that's an omen of how things will be if I come back to the TARDIS. I'll be the fourth wheel, having to defer to the other two women who have now taken my place not only on the TARDIS, but possibly in the Doctor's hearts as well. Then…there's mum, and dad, and Mickey, and Jake. I was just taken away from that other universe without so much as a goodbye. What are they going to think when I don't come home? Are they going to worry, or will they just assume the Doctor came and got me. Perhaps my energy is better spent on getting back home than on trying to get back on board the TARDIS again.

I stand there and think on that for a moment. Perhaps the Doctor will help me to get back home. Yes, I'm sure he will. He wouldn't let me be stranded here. Maybe he'll let me travel with him until I can get back to the other universe. I wouldn't make a fuss, I wouldn't interfere, I would just keep quiet and did what he told me to. I wouldn't get in the way of his new relationship either. I'm sure he's moved on, and it's not right for me to demand his love and affection when he's already given it to someone else.

I suddenly stop in the middle of my train of though when I realize that I have just managed to convince myself that the Doctor has moved on and wouldn't want me anymore when I haven't even seen or talked to him. It's amazing how your mind can convince you that something is real even when there's no evidence to the contrary. I guess I can chalk it up to nerves though. I'm both thrilled and scared of seeing the Doctor, and I'm already going through the worst case scenario, just in case he really doesn't want me. That way, I've prepared myself beforehand for the pain of rejection.

I can no longer see Donna. I decide to see if I can catch up with her. She is nice enough to lead me to the Doctor; It would be rude of me to run off without telling her where I went. Especially if she does tell the Doctor, and he ends up having to search for me.

Taking a deep breath and mustering up my courage, I run through the trees towards Donna and the Doctor.

Donna

There he is, at last!

He's walking through the park holding some kind of device in front of him that is making a lot of bleeps and bloops. Martha isn't anywhere around. She must have went in another direction to search. The Doctor has his back to me, and he's so intent on his gizmo that he actually yells when I run up and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you mind?" he says, laying a hand over his hearts. "I don't wanna have a hearts attack and regenerate right in the middle of Hyde Park!"

"I'm sorry, but I have something to show you. I found one of those lights."

The Doctor perks up at that.

"You did? Where?"

"The other side of the park, and I found something else too! Look!"

I spin around, all ready to point Rose Tyler out and see the joyous reunion take place. Except…Rose isn't there anymore. In fact, she isn't anywhere near me. I sigh. Yet another one who runs off without telling me. I'm beginning to think putting GPS chips in everyone is a bloody good idea. I turn back to the Doctor who is staring at me impatiently.

"Well, where is this thing you want to show me?" he says.

"Um, well, she was behind me a moment ago," I say, sheepishly.

The Doctor frowns.

"Who? Martha?"

"No, Rose. Your Rose," I say, happily. "She's back."

I expect him to yell, and leap up and down, or at least grin. I didn't expect the reaction I got instead of that.

"Stop it!" he says, angrily.

I stare at him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop joking. It's not funny."

I sigh.

"I'm not joking. Rose is here…somewhere."

"That's impossible. Rose is in another universe with no way back."

"Yeah, well, apparently the flashing light that brought her here didn't get that memo," I say, dryly.

I stare at him. I look in his eyes and see a thousand different emotions warring there. I can tell he wants to believe me, but there's that part of him that I know doesn't want to get his hopes up. I think he still thinks I'm just having him on, and the fact that Rose isn't here behind me, pisses me off, since it looks like I'm doing exactly that. I watch, as he looks over my shoulder, and I see a desperate look in his eyes. He is searching for Rose, but whether he's confirming what I said, or trying to convince himself it really is a joke, I can't be sure. But, looking back, I figure Rose has got to be back in the trees somewhere, so I take his hand.

"Come on, we'll go find her, and then you'll see I'm not joking," I say.

The Doctor hesitates a moment before he walks off and lets me lead him into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor

Rose.

It can't be her, it can't be true. She can't be back. Donna has to be lying. This has to be a joke. Yet, as I'm running with her, I know that can't be true. I know Donna well enough she would never joke about something like this. She knows how much Rose means to me, and though she is tactless in some ways, she would never do something this heartless. Therefore…

My head jerks all around, my eyes dart left and right searching for her. Searching for a flash of blonde hair, a hint of flesh, those alluring eyes looking at me in the shadows.

Where is she?

Maybe the light got her again. My hearts beat out of my chest. Oh, Rassilon, she was taken back to the other universe before I even got a chance to see her. Oh, please don't let it be true. Please don't say that happened. I don't think I could bear it.

I glance off to my right, and I halt so fast, I'm surprised I don't hear a skidding sound like they have in the cartoons. I look over and see Donna is still running.

"Donna!" I yell.

She jerks to a stop.

"What?" she shrieks back.

I point off to my right. Donna looks over, and I look with her, and hidden in the shadows is Rose. Once I'm sure Donna isn't going to keep on running to Sheffield, I turn my attention to Rose. She's there in the shadows, watching me. I know she knows I spotted her. Why isn't she coming towards me?

"Rose?" I say, walking towards her.

"Doctor?" I hear her saying softly.

I smile. The sound of her voice is music to my ears. I notice she still hasn't moved towards me, and I reach out my hand towards her, hoping that will encourage her.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I ask.

I see her look towards Donna.

"Donna's not gonna hurt you," I say, gently.

"I…I…know," she replies. "It's just that…"

I stop.

"Just what, Rose?"

I hear her sigh.

"I…don't want to ruin your relationship with Donna."

I stare at her with a mixture of shock and amusement. I look back at Donna and notice she's just as stunned as I am.

"What makes you so certain I have a relationship with Donna?" I tease, as I near closer to her.

"I…it's just that…it's been so long," I hear her murmur.

I inch closer to her. At least she's not running from me. That's an encouraging sign.

"It's only been two years, hasn't it?" I ask. "That's not so long. You traveled with me in that span of time."

Rose nods.

"And in that time, I fell out of love with Mickey and fell in…"

She trails off. I am only inches away from her now. I can smell her scent, hear her breathing, and see her beautiful face. Her eyes look up at me, and I feel myself falling in love with her all over again. Then, she lowers them to the ground. I sense her fear, her hesitation. I know now that I have to be the one to make the first move, to ease her mind and let her know that nothing has changed between us. But first, I want to have some privacy. I look over at Donna.

"Donna, can you go get Martha and let her know what has happened, and where I am? I need a moment alone with Rose."

Donna nods. She smiles at Rose before running off. I turn back to Rose.

"I don't want my other companion to get lost," I explain.

I hold up my hand.

"And before you say something, no, I don't have a relationship with Martha either." I say. "They are just my traveling companions, same way that Jack was. Now, I can't speak for Jack, since I'm sure the man thought differently, but in my mind, he was just a friend."

I smile when I hear Rose let out a little giggle. Rassilon, it feels so good hearing that sound again. I take my hand in hers.

"I missed you, Rose. I missed you so much; there were times when I didn't think I was going to make it from one moment to the next."

I put my hand under her chin and lift her head, so I can see into her eyes.

"I understand your fear about being replaced, but there is no need for it. I never replaced you, Rose. I went on and found other companions to travel with just because I missed having friends around to share my adventures with, but that's all they are, Rose. They are just friends, and that's all they'll ever will be. You, however, are a different story. I don't know how you got back here, but I thank whoever did it because suddenly it feels as though a weight has been taken off my chest, and a hole has been mended in my hearts."

I rub under her chin while I stare deeply into her eyes. In the dim light, I can make out the unshed tears, and I lower my head to hers.

"Every once in awhile, Rose, everybody lives, and every once in awhile, prayers get answered." I whisper.

I hear Rose sob, and she wraps her arms around me. I embrace her and kiss her head repeatedly. I lean down into her ear.

"Now, I believe there is something I was trying to say to you that didn't get said," I whisper. "I believe it started out with something like, Rose Tyler…"

I smile and lean in closer to her ear.

"And it finishes with…I…love…you."

I hear Rose sob, and she tightens her hold on me. I hug her tightly for a moment and then we lean up and look at one another.

In that moment, as we look into one another's eyes, a dam breaks, and a flood of emotions is let loose. Without really thinking, we began to snog each other, touching and feeling each other all over. We lose all our senses and become completely lost in the moment. The world falls away, and time loses all meaning. The void could open up, and the Cybermen and Daleks come back, and we wouldn't notice a thing. I briefly congratulate myself on sending Donna away, since the way we're going, any minute now we could strip off our clothes and shag right there in the middle of the park. But, seeing as how the park is patrolled, that probably wouldn't be such a good idea, and I refrain from doing anything other than snogging and fondling, which is more than enough, since we never did anything other than hold hands, or hug, or occasionally give each other a friendly peck on the cheek or forehead before this. But, losing Rose made me realize just how much I took her for granted, and how much I needed her. Rassilon forbid, we may only have tonight. We may not have another day, or another hour, or another minute, or another second, and I don't want to make the mistake of thinking otherwise. When Rose told me she would stay with me forever, I believed that, and I still do. But, I'm painfully aware now that she can be taken away from me in the space of a heartbeat, and I can't keep putting off those words I meant to say, or kisses and hugs I meant to give, because the next moment she may not be around to receive them. We have to make every moment count now, so we don't end up years from now filled with regret for the things we didn't do.

Finally, we manage to break off the kiss and come up for air. Rose is leaning against a tree, and I'm leaning up against her. She looks up at me, and I can see no doubt in her eyes now that I still love her. Which is a good thing because I think my tongue reached halfway down her esophagus in my rush to taste and explore every inch of her mouth. I don't think I've been this randy since I was in my hundred and twenties. Come to think of it, I don't think I was ever this randy, full stop. One human girl is all it takes to bring out the dirty, old man in me and reduce me to a quivering, slobbering, horny, little maniac. Heh, makes me wish the high council was still around. They thought I was a renegade before, I wonder what they would think of me dating a human. Too bad I can't go back along my time line and find out. Ah well, one can't get to do everything one wants. Rose is too good for the likes of them anyway. I'd rather have her all to myself.

Speaking of being by myself, I better go see what my companions are up to before they get into trouble. I lean back up and smile at Rose, as I take her hand. I'm hoping she'll fit in with the rest of the gang. Donna seemed to have no problem with her, but I know Martha had fits of jealousy whenever someone mentioned her, although she tried her best to hide that from me. She claims to be over me, so hopefully she won't give Rose trouble, but there's only one way to find out, I guess.

"Come on, Rose, let's get back to the others," I say.

To my relief, Rose doesn't object. I kiss her on the cheek and, hand in hand, we head back towards Donna and Martha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose

Oh my God, this can't be happening. It has to be a dream. I can't be running with the Doctor after being separated from him for almost two years. But, there he is in front of me. The love of my life. I can't even begin to describe how good it is seeing him again. He hasn't changed a bit, and for that, I thank God. I was terrified something might happen to him that would cause him to regenerate. I had to go through the heartache of seeing him change once; I don't think I could stand it if it happened again.

As we both run, it seems as if the Doctor has made time go backwards without the aid of the TARDIS. It feels just like the old days when we ran together, ran from monsters, ran from danger, ran just for the sheer joy of it, because we were alive, and in love, and the entire universe was ours to explore and enjoy. Back then, I was so naïve, thinking that I was bulletproof, that nothing would ever happen to tear me away from the Doctor. I know better now. I know that this might not last. The strange light that brought me here might take me back to the other universe any moment now. I hope and pray it doesn't, but I won't make the mistake of thinking that can't happen to me. But, just knowing that it might not last, makes every moment with the Doctor all the more special. Whatever happened to bring me here, it was a gift from the universe and no matter what happens from here on out, I will treasure it forever.

The Doctor slows down and stops, and I do the same. We stand, hand in hand, while he scans his surroundings.

"Bollocks, where have they gotten to?" he mutters.

"Donna?" I ask.

The Doctor nods.

"Donna and my other companion, Martha. They are around here somewhere."

He looks at me, and there is a twinkle in his eyes.

"Course they seem to be channeling you and wander off when I tell them not to," he says, winking.

He looks around for a moment, and I see him gesturing to someone in the shadows.

"Oi, we're over here!" he calls.

I see Donna coming across the park with a black woman following behind her. I look at the Doctor.

"Is that Martha?" I ask, pointing to her.

"Yup."

I notice the relieved look on his face, and I smile softly. The Doctor was worrying about them just like he used to worry about me when I traveled with him. The sight warms my heart. Whoever these women are, they are in very good hands. I stand by the Doctor's side waiting while the women walk towards us, wondering what this Martha will think of me.

Martha

There she is.

The fabled Rose Tyler. Not quite what I expected. I figured she was a lot older, more sophisticated in manners and looks. Instead, she looks like she's barely into her twenties, dressed in jeans and a lavender tee-shirt. This was who I was having jealous fits over? A kid? Somehow, I pictured the Doctor going for someone a bit older than she is. As we near them, I notice her staring at me with some trepidation. Did the Doctor tell her about me? Did he tell her about how I used to turn green with envy at even the mention of her name? Suddenly, I'm not sure I want to do this. Don't get me wrong, I don't want the Doctor anymore. That ship has most definitely sailed. But, if the Doctor did mention the way I used to act, I really don't want to catch any flack from her about it. Still, something tells me she wouldn't do that to me, even if she was angry. I don't think the Doctor would tolerate it. If she did say something about me to him, I'm sure he's told her to be nice to me. The Doctor wouldn't want any of us squabbling over him, which is why I'm going to be civil to her.

Donna smiles and waves at her, and she waves back. Well, it seems like they've hit it off. That's a good sign. At least she is accepting of other people traveling with the Doctor. Maybe I'm overreacting here. Looking at her, I don't see any malice on her face. She's smiling at me, so I relax and smile back, as we near the Doctor.

The Doctor

So far, so good.

As my other two companions walk up to us, I keep a close watch on Martha, searching her face, trying to judge her reaction. I can see some hesitation, but I was expecting that. Other than that, she isn't showing any signs of jealousy towards Rose. I glance at Rose and smile, when I see her waving at Donna. Perhaps this will work out, after all. If the universe continues to be kind and allows Rose to stay with me, then I would love if all three travelled with me. I love them all each in different ways, and I would be heartbroken to see any of them leave, especially if it was over some petty disagreement that could be easily resolved.

I was overjoyed when Donna found me again, although I have to admit I was surprised when she asked to travel with me, especially considering the reaction she had after I killed the Racnoss and her children. Then, Martha returned just in time to help us battle the Sontarans, and now, having Rose back is the icing on the cake. It has been awhile since I've had three companions in the TARDIS at the same time, and I have to admit I love it when there is more than one person to share my adventures with me. The more, the merrier in my opinion. More people mean more activity around the TARDIS, and more help during adventures. Course, that also means more people to keep track of and worry about, but it's worth it when everyone gets along with everyone else, which is what I'm hoping for now.

Martha and Donna stop in front of us. Donna is looking at me, but Martha is looking right at Rose. Neither girl is giving the other a venomous look, but just the same, I decide to introduce them to ease the tension.

"Guys, this is Rose," I say, gesturing to her. "You've already met Donna, Rose, but this is Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you," Rose says, amicably.

"Nice to meet you too," Martha replies.

I breathe a sigh of relief when the two of them shake hands and smile. Good. At least we've gotten past that part with no harsh words or dirty looks. I relax further. Perhaps, this will work out after all.

"Have you guys found any more lights?" I ask, deciding to get down to business.

"Nothing since Rose," Donna replies.

"Haven't found a thing," Martha adds. "You?"

"Well, until we found Rose, I hadn't found anything either," I say.

I look at Rose.

"What about you? Have you heard reports in the other universe of this kind of thing happening?"

Rose shakes her head.

"No. I mean, I've been working at Torchwood, and if anyone would know about this, it would be us. But, the first I heard of it was when it happened to me. I was shopping and…"

She glances down and curses.

"Oh, crap, I dropped the bag I was carrying," she said. "Bollocks, I had a nice pair of shoes in there too."

I chuckle.

"Well, we can retrace our steps," I say.

Martha looks at her watch.

"Wait, it's almost 11:30 at night. You were at the shops that late?"

Rose shakes her head.

"It was only 11 in the morning there. I had a day off today, and I decided to treat myself to a little shopping spree since I don't get that much time off. I was just coming out of a store and walking towards a chip shop for lunch when there was this sudden flash of light. The next thing I know, it's night, and Donna's standing there in front of me."

"Well, I'm glad Donna didn't scare you away. She can be a pretty frightening sight if you don't know her," I tease.

"Oi, watch it, mister!" she says, as Rose and Martha giggle.

I give her an innocent look and smile at Rose.

"We always kid each other like this," I explain." She knows I'm only having her on."

I raise my eyebrow when Donna walks over to Rose and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks.

Rose glances at me and shrugs.

"Sure," she says.

"Did this git terrorize you when you traveled with him?"

Rose frowns.

"Terrorize me?"

"Yes, did he do things like go to planets while you were asleep and leave strange alien creatures in your bed that would crawl all over your face and wake you up?"

"Yeah," Martha said, coming up behind Donna. "And did he put salt in the sugar bowl, and sugar in the salt shaker, and then laugh like a maniac when you got angry."

I shift my feet when Rose gives me a pointed look.

"Still pulling those practical jokes, are ya?" she asks.

"I knew it!" Donna says to Martha. "I knew this was something the little git did to everyone!"

"Oh, believe me, the man is a holy terror," Rose says. "There were times when I felt like pulling my hair out. He used to go in my room when I was asleep, take my knickers, put them all over the TARDIS, and laugh when I had to spend half the day finding them and putting them back in my drawer. It got to the point where I had to buy a lockbox and put my knickers in there. But then, that didn't do any good since he just started hiding the box. He also did the switching the salt and sugar bit. Have to watch your back around him, you do."

My mouth drops open when the three of them burst out laughing. Images of Rose and Sarah Jane laughing at me float through my mind. Suddenly, I'm not so sure I want the three of them in the TARDIS together. I have half a mind to go find Jack and convince him to travel with me, so I can have someone on my side. At the moment though, I have more important things to think about. We have to find the source of these mysterious lights and stop them before the next thing to come into our universe ends up trying to destroy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rose.

Typical, just typical. 

I find the Doctor again, and I'm right back in the middle of solving a mystery with him. Some things never change, I guess. Not that I'm complaining. Anything beats sitting at a desk doing boring paperwork, not to mention I'm back with the man I love, albeit, he has two companions in tow. But, both of them seem pretty cool. I hope if I'm here to stay, we can all get along. Nothing beats having a couple of mates who understand what goes on inside the TARDIS. And, they're both girls, which is even better. Don't get me wrong, I loved traveling with Jack, but there are some things…girl things…that can't be discussed with the opposite sex. 

Overall, I'm just glad these women made the decision to keep the Doctor company. The man is one of the loneliest people I've ever known, and a friend or two is just the thing to cheer him up and keep his hope alive, especially since he's lost so much now. I'm sure if he didn't meet Martha and Donna, he would have found others eventually, just because that's who he is. He's very much a people person, and he needs to interact with others in order to feel happy and needed. I have to admit I was kind of a loner growing up, but after being with the Doctor, I became as gregarious as he is, which has helped me immensely in my job at Torchwood. When you are constantly meeting with others, both human and alien, you can't be shy or at a loss for words. The ability to feel comfortable in a room with others and be able to chat with them as equals is one of the many gifts the Doctor has given to me in the short time I've been with him. A gift that will come in handy now that there are two people in the picture that I sincerely hope will become my friends.

That is, if my luck holds, and I'm able to stay here and resume my travels with the Doctor. 

The only worry I have is mum freaking out if I can't find a way back. I hope the Doctor is able to find a way to project an image of me across the void, so I can tell her goodbye. Now that I've found my way back to him, I have no desire to return to the other universe, but at the same time, I don't want my loved ones thinking I've been kidnapped or murdered and spend the rest of my life searching for me.

As I walk by the Doctor's side, my thoughts shift from my family to the thing that brought me back to this universe. There's been no mention of strange lights anywhere in my universe. At least, none that Torchwood has picked up, and we are quite knowledgeable about stuff like this. I rack my brain trying to come up with a possible solution. The Doctor told me that it was impossible to go across the void without the two universes imploding, but then again, it's not the first time he's been wrong about something. 

I suddenly think of a theory.

"The rift."

The Doctor looks at me.

"Come again," he says.

"The rift. The rift is capable of pulling other things from other dimensions into this universe, right?" I say.

"Yes, except the rift is in Cardiff, not London," he replies.

"Oh, yeah, never mind, then."

He gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"I thought of that possibility too, but I don't think objects would go through the rift and end up somewhere other than Cardiff."

"But," Martha says, "What if there's another rift here in London?"

The Doctor considers that.

"I guess that could be a possibility. But, I don't know of any rift here," he says.

"That doesn't mean there isn't one," Martha retorted, "Just cause you don't know about it doesn't mean it doesn't exist, right?"

I snicker when the Doctor eyes her.

"There isn't very much that I don't know about, Martha Jones, and I happen to know that the rift is based in Cardiff."

"Yes, but as you just admitted, there are still some things you don't know about, and maybe this London rift is one of those few things you don't know about."

I smile. I like Martha more and more with each passing minute. If there's one thing I've learned in my time with the Doctor, it's important to know how to hold your own against him, lest his ego gets out of control. Besides, it's fun to take the brainiac down a peg or two. The incensed look on his face, like the one he has right now, is priceless. Secretly though, I think he likes companions who aren't intimidated by him. It makes him proud when his companions will stand up for themselves and not be afraid to say what's on their minds. He may get annoyed when companions argue, but I know it annoys him more when someone doesn't have a backbone and cowers in a corner while something evil is threatening others. I can see now why he asked Martha along with him. Just from that little interaction, I can tell she has the stuff to be a companion, and Donna is the same way. Both of them are strong, confident women, which is what the Doctor looks for when he takes us along with him. You can't be a spineless coward and defend the universe from evil, you would be dead in ten seconds or less. 

The Doctor smiles at Martha and gives her a wink, which tells me that he's not offended in the least by her argument. He may act annoyed, but in the end, that's all it is, an act. 

"Anyway," he says, "Let us just leave that theory on the backburner for now and try to come up with something else. Any other ideas?"

"First off, before we start brainstorming," Donna says, "explain this rift to me. You guys seem to know what it is, but I don't."

The Doctor gives her a brief explanation.

"Okay, so this rift thing sucks things in from other dimensions and spits them out here?" she says, when he finishes speaking.

"In a manner of speaking," the Doctor replies.

"And you don't think there could be another rift thing here that sucked Rose in and spit her out?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "like I said; let's think of other things it could have been, so we don't get stuck on that."

As we walk along, another thought comes into my mind. A terrifying thought.

"Transmat beam," I murmur.

I pull on the Doctor's arm.

"Transmat beam, like the Daleks had," I say, "It transported me from the Gamestation to their ship in a flash of light."

The Doctor's face drains of all color.

"No, it can't be that. The transmat beams can't work across the void, I'm sure of it."

"But, what if they found a way, Doctor?" I say, as Martha and Donna glance at each other.

"No, it's impossible. The Daleks are all but dead, extinct. There's only one left. Only one. He can't have found a way to build a transmat beam, not by himself."

"What if he's not by himself, Doctor?" Martha says, "What if he found other Daleks when he did that temporal shift thing?"

The Doctor's face is now pure white. I take his arm.

"Doctor, we thought that Dalek in Van Statten's compound was the last one, but he wasn't. There was a whole army of them out there. What if it happened again?"

"But, why would they need a transmat beam that can cross universes?" the Doctor said, softly.

"Maybe," Donna said, "Maybe they found Daleks in other universes and are trying to bring them back here?"

"Oh, God, no."

The Doctor sinks back against a tree. I swallow hard. I hate seeing him like this. But, Donna has a point. After all, according to the Doctor, Cybermen existed in this universe before they were created in the other one. What if the same scenario happened to the Daleks? It terrifies me, as much as it terrifies him. If the Daleks are trying to get back at him for what he did that day at Canary Wharf, then it makes sense to transport me back to his side, so they could get their revenge on me as well. By siding with him, I have become just as great an enemy to them as he has, maybe even more so since I destroyed their emperor. Is that the reason why I'm back here now? Is it part of a bigger plan the Daleks have to kill us both? Suddenly, the miraculous reunion seems like a curse and for the first time since I got back here, I'm terrified of what may happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_The Doctor._

Oh God, no, please don't let it be the Daleks again. Give me any other reason for Rose being here except that. I've gotten them down to just one, I can't bear to think that Caan might be over in Pete's World finding more Daleks to bring over here. Even scarier is the thought that Rose might be right and her return may be a way to bring us together and kill us in one fell swoop. But then again, how could Caan know that she was sucked into the other universe since the Cult of Skaro teleported before that happened. Perhaps he happened to see Rose while he was over there and figured out who she was? Or maybe this is just all coincidence and her being over here was due to chance. I don't know for sure, and I hate that. I know that very often my companions look to me to have all the answers, and I certainly don't want to let them down, but I have to admit that there are some times even I don't have a clue what's happening. Course, that's part of the fun, figuring stuff out. But, it's not fun when the people I love are involved like this. I'm not sure if I'm in a race against time here, but I'm going to act like I am, just to be on the safe side.

For starters, I need to get back to the TARDIS and analyze the disturbance that brought Rose here, so I suggest that we all head back there. As I walk, I hold hands with Rose and notice the anticipation on her face. I smile, knowing that she's excited about seeing the old girl again. I know the TARDIS will be happy to see her too. I'm sure my ship will do everything in her power to protect Rose and keep her safe, just as I will and hopefully, Martha and Donna will do the same. I glance over my shoulder at them. They are both quietly following us. So far, so good. No spats, no catfights, nothing. I'm chuffed at that. Donna and Martha got along right off the bat, so I'm glad that they have done the same with Rose. No fighting means we can get down to business and figure out what's going on together.

Donna.

Heh, look at them, swinging hands like a couple of teenagers. They actually do make a cute couple, even if he is a brainy, freckle-faced little beanpole. I wonder if the two of them have ever done it before? No, scratch that, I really don't wanna know. The Doctor is wonderful, but I still wouldn't want to shag him. Far too weird for me. I don't go for interspecies dating. But, I'm glad he found her. I do want the best for him and if he's happy being with Rose, then great! In the short time I've been with him, I've learned so much about him and I hate that he's suffered so much in his 900 plus years. I do believe that there's someone for everyone. The Doctor has Rose, Martha has Tom, and I…have my framed photo of Colin Firth. But, it's a start. Anyway, he's much better than Lance, by far. At least Colin Firth hasn't tried to kill me.

While we walk, I think about this whole rift thing. I had no idea there were rifts anywhere, let alone Cardiff. And, aliens come through it all the time…oh goody, how wonderful. Bad enough they come from outer space without them springing up from the ground as well. No wonder the Doctor is thinner than a bleedin' rail. He must burn off every single calorie he takes in trying to stop all these alien threats. And that's saying something since the man eats enough for three people. Blimey, alien boy can pack it in. There were times I had to turn my head to keep from barfing because he was just cramming the food in his gob as fast as it could go. I hate to think what he would look like if he wasn't fighting aliens. Probably be sumo wrestler size or something.

Still, I'm glad that the Doctor thought enough of me to include me in his little gang because frankly I feel like I'm the dummy of the group. The Doctor's a super genius, Rose works for Torchwood, Martha's a doctor and worked with UNIT and here I am…the temp. Not saying I haven't come up with a few ideas on my own and helped the Doctor out, but being with these people intimidates me a bit. I know that Rose was a shop girl before she met the Doctor, Martha was a medical student, and now both of them fight aliens. Makes me wonder if I'll end up the same way when it's all over. One thing you can say about the Doctor, you can't travel with the man and stay the same person you were. The Doctor makes an impression on everyone he meets, and that's a good thing, especially since he does take people and shows them their full potential. Even I've had that happen. I have a lot more confidence and strength than I had before I met him. But, I still have a long way to go before I'm a super soldier alien fighter like these two are.

At last, the TARDIS. Home sweet home. And I don't have to tell you how weird it is thinking that. But, it is home to me now, more of a home than I had with my mum. At least the Doctor doesn't badger me about going out and getting a job and making something of myself, another great thing about him.

But, anyway, here we are and we can finally get down to business and figure out what's going on with this whole rift business. I just hope we figure it out sooner rather than later, because I have a terrible feeling that this whole thing is the start of something big, nasty, and unpleasant.


End file.
